Written For You
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Be it a lady, or be it a host, It doesn't really matter! Sakura kiss-the opening of Ouran really give hints a lot to Tamaki from Haruhi. But it takes an entire Talent show for him to realize them! TamaxHaru I'm really bad at sums... so please just R&R!


Written For You…

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

By: Ryu-Takehshi

Tamaki ran up to Haruhi, who was inside the empty part of the third music room, (the room where their customers were not permitted to enter.) He sounded very excited as he exclaimed, "Haruhi! Haruhi! Guess what?!"

"Calm down senpai, just tell me what it is!" she said impatiently.

"The Ouran High School Academy is having a talent show tonight!" he smiled widely.

"I don't get it… What's the big news that you wanted to tell me senpai?" Haruhi teased.

"C'mon Haruhi, don't be like that! Talent shows are really fun!"

"Sure, maybe for you senpai, but not for the people who don't have any talent!"

"So you're not going to participate…?"

"No, that's definitely not my plan…"

"Oh, then that was my bad…"

Haruhi glared at him, "What did you do?!"

"Uh… I may or may not have accidentally, on purpose…" He began to mutter the rest of his sentence so that it was incomprehensible.

"Tamaki-senpai, what did you do!" Haruhi was already extremely angry that it was scaring Tamaki.

"I…signed you up to sing at the talent show!"

"You did what!" Haruhi exclaimed angrily, "Why would you do that!"

"Well, I wanted to hear you sing…" he smiled.

"I was singing at the Zuka Club…"

"Yeah, but Ranka-san, the others, and I saw that you were lip-synching so…"

"Fine," Haruhi muttered, "I'll do the stupid talent show!"

"Really?" Tamaki exclaimed, "That's great! I'm looking forward to it! Don't worry I'm participating too!"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah, I'm playing the piano, so you won't be the only host member there!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and exclaimed sarcastically, "Great…"

Kyouya walked in, "Tamaki, you have some designators waiting…"

"Oh right," Tamaki smiled, "Haruhi, you're excused from club activities today to work on your song! That's okay, right Kyouya?!"

"Yeah sure…" Kyouya replied with minimal interest, "Haruhi you can have this room if you'd like."

"Yea, that'd be great thanks senpais!" she said, also with minimal interest.

"Well, excuse me Haruhi but, duty calls!" Tamaki said as he and Kyouya walked out of the door. And upon Tamaki leaving and the door closing, the room was finally quiet enough for Haruhi to hear her own thoughts for once, something that she hasn't been able to do for a while now.

She sighed, "I guess I have to write a song by the end of this period… But, what can I write about?"

She looked out of the window to see a cherry-blossom tree that had newly budded flowers.

Haruhi smiled, "Sakura…"

She wrote it down on the piece of paper in front of her.

Sakura

She took a quick peek at the goings on within the Host Club. It was the usual, nothing any normal person would find inspiring… But we're talking about Haruhi Fujioka here; she's definitely not a normal person! Her eyes lit up as she quietly closed the door. She sat back down and began to write on the other side of the paper. Ideas were flowing into her mind all at once as she quickly wrote them down.

How I Really Feel… A Sakura Kiss…

Written by: Haruhi Fujioka

Made for: Tamaki Suou… (An idiot that doesn't know of his own feelings)

It was finally the end of all of the customers for that day, Mitsukini was taking a nap; Mori was putting away the plates that his cousin had used; Kyouya was reading a book; and of course; Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were left with nothing to do.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I noticed she wasn't here too, because it's so boring…" Kaoru added, "Was it really like this before Haruhi came to Ouran?!"

Tamaki said nothing and the twins were shocked.

"My lord!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Are you feeling well?! Your beloved 'daughter' hasn't shown her face at the Host Club at all!"

Tamaki still said nothing, he was just smiling at the day-dream he was having.

Hikaru was suspicious, "He knows something that we don't…"

Hikaru's accusation snapped Tamaki back to reality, "D-don't be silly…" he said hesitantly, "I don't know anything about Haruhi's whereabouts… Kyouya, back me up on this!"

Kyouya looked up from his book as he said, "She's in the back room…"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed as he tried to beat the twins to the door.

He stood in front of it and blocked it with both of his hands. "You guys can't go in there! Haruhi's practicing for the Talent Show, okay!" Tamaki smiled, "She's going to sing!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their tracks and shrugged, "Okay," they said, "That's all we really needed to know… Kyouya-senpai, we're going home now, okay?"

"Sure…" Kyouya said without taking his eyes off of the book, "Will we see you guys tonight for the Talent Show at 7:00 PM?"

The twins snickered, "Oh don't worry; we wouldn't miss it for the world!" And with that the two left.

Mori lifted up Mitsukini, who was still asleep.

"Are you guys going home too?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah…" Mori answered as he left.

"Well, that's it for me as well…" Kyouya said as he closed his book. As expected of Kyouya, he finished his entire book in that short amount of time. "I take it you'll be staying here to practise as well…"

"Yeah, and I'll just go ahead tell Haruhi too…" he replied.

Kyouya shrugged as he walked out of the door, "If you say so… I'll meet you back here at 6:50PM… Oh, and tell Haruhi that she can use the stage to practise if she wants…" The door clicked shut…

Now that everyone was gone, Tamaki could faintly hear Haruhi from the other room. Tamaki thought her voice sounded like an angel's as she sang:

"…_Jibun no kimochiga _(When I can see my feelings…)

_Kureia Ni mietara _(clearly then I'll let you know…)

_Redhii demo hosuto demo _(Lady or Host…)

_Kawamanaiyo _(It doesn't matter to me…)

_Suki Ni natteku _(The reason that people…)

_Riyuu WA minna _(Have the chance to fall in love…)

_Chigayone kedo… _(Is different for everyone but…)

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE…"_

Suddenly, Tamaki had leaned against the door so hard that it burst open mid-way in Haruhi's song.

"Senpai," Haruhi exclaimed, "You're not allowed to hear my song till it's finished!"

Tamaki picked himself up off the ground, "Why not?!"

Haruhi blushed, "Oh never mind! What are you doing here anyway?!"

"I just came to tell you that, uhh… You can use the stage in the auditorium to practice if you want, since the show is at 7:00."

Haruhi's face lit up, "Thanks for the tip, Senpai!" She began to run out of the door, but she stopped beside Tamaki, "And… Thanks for signing me up for the Talent Show, that's something I wouldn't be able to do on my own, and… It means a lot to me so, thank you senpai!" she smiled. And with that she ran off to the stage. Tamaki stood there dumbfounded and blushing.

He noticed that Haruhi's paper, with the lyrics and notes to the song she had written, was still on the piano. He had thought of giving it back to her but quickly ruled that out. "It's Haruhi Fujioka we're talking about here! Knowing her, she probably memorized it as she was writing it!" (It was a good thing that Tamaki thought correctly!)

Tamaki scanned through the lyrics as he attempted to play the notes, of the song Haruhi had written, on the piano.

"Hmm…" he hummed, "It has a nice tune! Now, let's see these lyrics."

As he read through the lyrics: (The song is in Japanese, but these are the English lyrics.)

I noticed that, I am always standing there right next to you. Is it liking, or hating, or maybe I'm just going crazy.

When I can see my feelings clearly, then I'll let you know. Be it a lady or be it a host, it doesn't really matter!

The reason that people have the chance to fall in love is different for everyone but, MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

I want to see you now! And give you a sweet person a SAKURA KISS! And if it moves you we can start a whole romance!

More important than the future is definitely the present. Our love is blossoming and it's more beautiful, then anything I have ever seen in the world!

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

Tamaki was surprised. "Lady or host…" he thought, "Could she be talking about herself?! And more importantly if she is, then who's the 'love' that she mentions…?" All of these thoughts swirled around his head until he finally came to a conclusion: Haruhi had a crush on some boy in school!

He slumped himself into the sofa that was placed by the piano. A new thought was worrying him, "Who is it?! Who does Haruhi like?!"

Just then, his eyes glanced at the top of Haruhi's piece of paper. Tamaki laughed at himself, "I didn't even see what the song was called!"

The piece of paper read:

How I Really Feel… A Sakura Kiss…

Written by: Haruhi Fujioka

Made for: Tamaki Suou… (An idiot that doesn't know of his own feelings)

Out of sheer shock, the paper slipped out of Tamaki's motionless hand.

"What does she mean by that?!" he thought. He looked down to pick of the paper that had fell. He saw the other side of the paper, with all of Haruhi's ideas written on it.

How come Tamaki can't see his own feelings?!

It's not fatherly love!

It's definitely something deeper, something neither of us understands!

He can be an idiot at times, especially when he can't see what's right there in front of him!

I love him that is clear!

But, the only question is does he feel the same way?!

I know he does!

But I know we can't be… For he will forever hold his place as The Prince of Ouran High School… And he can't even slow down long enough to see…

I love him that much is clear!

But, I can't be his princess…

He can only have one and unfortunately I'm not good enough…

Tamaki slammed the paper onto the table in front of him as he exclaimed, 'I _am_ an idiot! Haruhi's right, it's not because I'm her 'father' it's because I actually…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, but deep down he finally knew that she really _was_ right! Tamaki loved Haruhi…

An idea rushed into his head as he got out another piece of paper and started to right down words that also seemed to be to a song. Tamaki couldn't wait for the Talent Show, even more so than before. "She'll finally know that she was right all along!" he smiled to himself as he continued to write. "In fact, she'll probably rub it in my face…"

It was finally time for the Talent Show to begin. Haruhi and Tamaki were performing at the end of the show, Haruhi before Tamaki. The way that the Talent Show works is that, all of the performers will do their individual acts, and then the two with the most applause are the winners of the entire show

Haruhi was up next… She stood at the edge of the stage waiting for the performer before her to finish. Tamaki noticed right away as he quietly exclaimed, "Haruhi! You're in the girls' uniform! What are you doing?!"

Haruhi was as calm as usual as she replied, "Relax senpai! I ran it by Kyouya-senpai and he said that it was perfectly fine to let everyone know of my secret! Besides, you'll get why I have to, after you hear my song…"

Haruhi walked onto the stage as the whole room gasped; a mix of confused chatter erupted.

"Yes, yes!" Haruhi calmed them down, "I'm a girl! And I apologize for deceiving you! Can I just do my song please?!"

The room quieted down…

"Thank you!" she smiled as she cleared her throat, "Ahem… This is a song called: Sakura Kiss! Written By: _Ms_. Haruhi Fujioka…

_(This is the opening of Ouran High School Host Club. Scroll up for English translation.)_

_Kizukeba itsudemo soba Ni irukeredo! _

_Honto WA kirai? Suki? Mosou Na no?!_

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria Ni mietara,_

_Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo!_

_Suki Ni natteku riyuu WA minna,_

_Chigau yo ne kedo… MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_Aitai ima yasashii Kimi Ni SAKURA KISS! Tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo!_

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi WA hanasaku otome no bigaku!_

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!"_

The room was silent at first, but soon burst into extremely loud applause and cheering.

Haruhi breathed out a sigh of relief, "Now what did senpai think?" she asked herself. She turned to see Tamaki standing on the end of the stage smiling and applauding her! The emcee of the Talent Show called upon Tamaki as Haruhi exited the stage. As they passed each other Haruhi whispered, "Good Luck! I know you'll do great!"

Tamaki replied, "Thanks…"

He walked up to the emcee and whispered something in his ear.

The emcee responded into the microphone, "For tonight, Tamaki Suou's performance will not be played on the piano, but sung! And I take it it's an original song?"

Tamaki nodded as the emcee exited the stage.

He started off by saying, "These is actually a parody of Haruhi's song, but, trust me, the lyrics are all original…!"

"_I noticed that, when someone tries to get near you I just go insane!_

_I thought that it was instinct, but it's actually something deeper._

_When we're alone, the two of us, you seem to be much happier!_

_Then at those times, in the Host Club, your happiness fades away!_

_I found out just recently, that it's not fatherly love but, something I don't understand… MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_This is to make things clear, if I were to give you a SAKURA KISS_

_Would it move you? Could we be more than just friends?_

_I want to know right now, is it me or the Host Club?_

_Princess Haruhi! I would give up my role, as the Prince of Ouran High School for you!_"

The applause that came after his song exactly matched Haruhi's. The emcee returned on the stage saying, "I think we have our two winners: Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suou!"

After the talent show, Haruhi and Tamaki met within the 3rd Music Room.

"Haruhi… you were right!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I am an idiot! And I finally realize that I…"

Haruhi hugged him tightly as she replied, "It took you long enough!" Then she suddenly noticed something… "Hold on a second... In your song you mentioned, 'The Prince of Ouran High School!'" Haruhi's eyes widened, "You read the paper with my ideas on it!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, are you mad?"

Haruhi smiled as she gave Tamaki the Sakura Kiss that she had promised, "Not at all! It made today so perfect! Thank you!


End file.
